Return of Grovener
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Grovener is back only this time he's after Danny and Jazz. An old ally returns as well. Done
1. Three Month Later

**Don't own DP  
><strong>

**Return of Grovener**

Three Months Later

'Amity Park a nice place to live.' Or so they said. It's also the most hunted place to live. Why? Well because of ghost attack. I know what your thinking. Ghost don't exist. Well they do in Amity main Ghost Hunters are the Red Huntress, Guys in White or GIW and Jack and Maddie Fentons. but the two main ghost _hero's_ are Danny and Jazz Phantoms. Better know as the Phantoms Siblings or Fentons. Three months ago, Danny and Jazz stop an evil group of halfas call Team O'tces. With Danny's and Jazz's new ghost power,the Ghostly Fusion, they kill their Leader Grovener. They weren't happy about killing,but they will if they have to. Team O'tces has be seen or heard in the last three months. But up in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmuis, was sturdy the dark red ring he fond. "Hmm," Vlad said in thought, "He has more power then me, the Ghost king and Daniel!, so I'll bring him back to LIFE!,or _after_life." Vlad added. Vlad begins to power up his machine and giving energy to the ring. The ring power up until it was too much to hold. Vlad quickly put up his ecto-sheild as his machine blew up. When the smoke clear, Grovener was standing once where the machine was. "At last, I'm reborn." Vlad started to think maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. "Now to kill all the humans and bring back my team.", Grovener said. Vlad stood there in shock forgetting he was in ghost form."But first to kill those two _brats._" Grovener flew off to Amity Park. "Well good luck Daniel." Vlad said with a smile.

At Casper High, Danny bust in to Mr. Lancer class just as the later bell rang. "On time for once Mr. Fenton.", He said, and where's your sister?" "Right here." Jazz said behind Danny. "Take your seats." Mr. Lancer told them Danny walk to his seat and mouth "Ember" to Tucker,Sam,and Iris. Sam, Tucker, and Iris knew what he means. You see, Danny and Jazz are no normal teenagers, they have ghost hunter for parents but they also have ghost powers as well. That because they are the Phantoms Siblings. Only Tucker, Sam and, Iris knew. "All right class I been told that you what to talk about the new Phantom so tell me." Mr. Lancer said. "I heard that the new Phantom was first know as Danny Phantom girlfriend before she told everyone that she his sister, I want to ask her out." Dash said with lovesick writing all over his face. "I'm glad she his sister." Star started to say but Paulina butt in, "She might have said that to keep Phantom to herself."Ohhhh, someone jealousy" Dash tease. "Knock it off Dash." Star said standing up to her friend. 'If anyone jealousy it me.' Star thought to herself. Danny rolled his eyes and look at his sister. He saw that Jazz hate begin call his girlfriend and so did he. It like him and Sam all over again. Then before another anyone else can said any thing about Jazz's ghost form, A student open Mr. Lancer class door and said "Mr Lancer, there a girl here you need to see." Mr. Lancer walk out as Danny look at his friends and sister. Mr. Lancer came back and said "Mr. Fenton can you come with me?" Danny nods and fallows . When they reach out to the hallway Danny saw a girl that look just like him. "Danielle?" he ask. "Danny!" Danielle yell and hug her cousin. "Mr. Fenton you know her?" Mr. Lancer ask. "Yes.", Danny said as the class walk out of the classroom, "She my cousin." "Nice try Fenton.", Dash said, "I know you don't have a cousin." We call each that when we first met." Danny told him. "I'm not really his cousin.", Danielle added, "I'm his Clone." "A Tale of Two City!" Mr. Lancer shouted. Everyone else but Sam, Tucker and Iris, gasp. "Who would do that?" Kwan ask. "Vlad Masters did." "WHAT!" The class yell. How dare he." Star said. "He's the worst Mayor we ever had." Paulina added. "Guys!", Danny said, "As much as I hate that Fruit Loop, I glad he made Danielle." "What?" Everyone yell again. "I help Danny get away from Vlad." Danielle said. And I help Dani to see what Vlad really was." Danny told them. "Hold on Fenton you lost me.", Star said, "you call her _Danny_?" "It's Dani with one 'N' and with an 'I'." Danielle told her. "So what are you doing here anyway, don't tell me Vlad after you again. Danny ask Dani. "No he's not and can I visit once in awhile?" She answer. "Do you want to ask question...? Jazz started to say but hers Danny's and Danielle's ghost sense came out of the mouths. "Or do you want to kick some butt?" Danielle whispered to Danny. Then a black and red bur flew past and grab Danny and Jazz. "DANNY!, JAZZ!" Sam, Tucker, and Iris yell. Danielle act fast. When no one was look she shank though the floor and said I'm GOING GHOST!" The same white ring from Danny's DNA appear around Danielle. The rings spit and Danielle turn into Dan_i _Phantom. Like Danny she had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, a black and white jumpsuit that different from Danny's and the same DP ego. "Time to save Danny and that girl that ghost took." Dani said an flew off. Meanwhile Danny and Jazz was flying though the air when they were throw to the ground. They act fast by said "GOING GHOST!" and turn into Danny and Jazz Phantoms, the Phantom Siblings "Alright where's that ghost?" Jazz ask. "Show yourself!" Danny yell. "Well I was hopping that would bring Killer and his wife out but now I know you they really are." Said a voice Danny and Jazz knew well. "GROVENER!" they yell. "But how?", Danny ask,"and my name is not KILLER!" "and I'm not his WIFE!" Jazz added. "I've been reborn to finish's the humans thanks to that red-eye ghost." Danny and Jazz ready themselves for an attack. It's been three months since they beat Grovener and they haven't use the Ghostly Fusion since. "HEY!", said a voice behind Grovener, "get away from my cousin!" Grovener turn and was kick in the face but did not flinch. "What?...Ohf" Dani ask as she was punch in the chest. Danny and Jazz use the new move call the Phantom Roll and knock Grovener away. "Who is that?" Dani ask. "That Grovener." Danny said. "The Leader of Team O'tces." Jazz said as well. "Here he comes!" Danny said as Grovener charge at them.

Phantom Fan 21 here. Start of book 2. So what do you think about me added Danielle? She from my favorite Danny Phantom esp "Kind Heart Spirits" I forgot to put this down in my first book but there is no PP. For those who read my first book that guess that the Shadow was Vlad are right. Tell me what you think so far. Until then "See you next time."


	2. Phantoms Vs Grovener

**Do not own DP**

**Phantoms Vs. Grovener**

Danny, Jazz, and Dani was able to hold off aghast Grovener this time. Dani,who never fought Grovener, was having a hard time landing a hit on him. Danny and Jazz, who train for the past three months, was evenly match with Grovener on the other hand. Dani threw a punch which Grovener grab and threw here to the ground. He looks up only to get hit by the Phantom Ball again. "Hope you had a _b__all_." Danny and Jazz pun. Dani flew up to them and said "Is he really that strong?" "Three months ago he was." Danny told her. "But he was outmatch by our Ghostly Fusion." Jazz added. "Ghostly Fusion?" Dani ask "Fill you in later." Danny said then all three Phantoms charge their ecto-blasts and fire at Grovener who fire his back. The beams met and try to overpower each other. They push back and forth,back and forth, back and forth. "Hope you had a _blast_!" Dani said as their beams overpower Grovener's. Back at the school, Mr. Lancer was trying to get a hold of the Fentons. Fanlly a voice answer, "Hello?" "Hello Mrs. Fenton it Mr. Lancer." "What did Danny to this time?" She ask. "Did a ghost attack him?" Jack Fenton ask over the phone. Maddie swipe the phone from Jack and Jack smile and mouth 'Sorry force of habit.' "Well the truth is that both Daniel and Jasmine was taking by a ghost." Mr. Lancer told them "WHAT?", Maddie scream, "are my baby's hurt?" 'Now I know why Daniel and Jasmine hides at the sight of their partners.' Mr Lancer thought before saying "No, but I did hear that the ghost said something about the Phantoms Siblings." "Why would a ghost want our kids to find the Ghost-boy and his girlfriend?" Jack ask. (A/N Yes some people still see Danny's and Jazz's ghost forms as two lovebirds as with Danny and Sam.) Mr Lancer believes the they were siblings but forces on the real reason he call. "I saw the ghost take Daniel and Jasmine to Amity Park's park." "Don't worry kids," Jack yell over the phone, "we'll save you if my name is not Jack Fenton!" "Thank you Mr. Lancer." Maddie said and hang up the phone. "Why would the ghost take the Freak and his sister, I mean sure they have weird partners, but why did that ghost think they will bring the Phantoms?"Star ask out loud. "Don't know but the Phantoms will teach that ghost a lesson." Dash answer. 'I hope Danny all right.' Sam and _Star_ thought. "Well, should we try to find out who that ghost was?" Tucker ask Sam and Iris. Iris thought that she seen that ghost before. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Grovener!" She yell out loud. Everyone turn to her. "I remember what that ghost looks like.", She told them, "It Grovener, the ghost that wanted to kill all the humans!" "OK _now _I hope the Phantoms will win." Dash said when he knew what will happen if the Phantoms lose. Tucker,Sam and Iris knew Danny and Jazz had to go ghost to fight Grovener. "Hey.", Paulina spoke up, "Where's that look alike of Fenton?" Everyone look around but saw no trace of Danielle. 'Must have went to help Danny and why dose he still trust her. Sam thought. Back at the fight Danny,Jazz and Dani was having a hard time with Grovener. "Heehee, This has been a good work out." He said to them "What are you talking about?"Dani ask. "You mean you been playing with us?" Dani answer her own question. "Yes but I have you all to the _real_ end of your ropes!"Grovener said. As they contented fighting, the Fenton RV pull up at the gate. Jack trip out of the RV while Maddie jump out and land on her feet. They saw the fight not to far away. 'I must say that this _is _a good place to fight.', Maddie thought, 'no people no buildings, just tree and beaches.' Then Maddie saw the Phantoms fight a new ghost they never seen. "It the Phantoms Jack!, Let rip them apart!" Maddie yell and ran to the battle. "Man, that hot!" Jack said and follow his wife. Dani was able to kick Grovener away from her as Jazz uppercut him to Danny, who knock him to the ground. Grovener stood up and saw Jack and Maddie. "If you humans want to die so badly, you should of just ask!" He yell and threw an ecto-blast at them "NO!" Danny and Jazz yell as the flew in front of their partners and put up their shields. The blast hit the shields and cover them in smoke. Dani charge at Grovener to attack but he was too fast. "Is that the best you can do?" He ask her. "You are going to pay for trying to kill my cousin PARTNERS!" Dani yell as she threw punches and kicks only for Grovener to dodge them all. When the smoke cleared, Danny and Jazz put down their shields. "Thanks." Jack said not knowing what to say to the ghosts that they been hunting. "But this dose not change any thing lovebirds." Maddie added. "WE'RE SO NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Jazz yell with a sick looks on their faces. "Ahgggg!" Dani yell as she was kick to the ground. "Dani!" Danny yell and flew to his cousin. Jazz shot Grovener away with an ecto-blast and flew up to Danny. "Man he's strong." Dani said. Yeah," Danny agree, " me and Jazz had to fuse to beat him..." Danny and Jazz face palm themselves. "Duh," Jazz said, "we should have use it before the fight stated." "Let's do it Jaz..." Danny stop because Grovener was right behind Jazz. "I don't think so." Grovener said and grab Jazz. "Danny!, Heeeeeeeeelp!" Jazz scream as Grovener threw Jazz in the air. "No Grovener don't do it" Danny please. "Good bye wife of Killer. Grovener yell as he fire an ecto-blast. "DANNY!" Jazz tell her brother name as she was cover in the beam. "NO JAZZ!" Danny yell as Jazz flew to the ground fully dead.(A/N I don't like killing the main hero's but I have an reason for this.) Jack rush up to her forgetting she was a ghost. Maddie look at Jazz and gasp. The top half of her jumpsuit was rip away leaved an top shirt and her jumpsuit shorts was rip away as well only by bits. But the real reason Maddie gasp is because she saw all the scars on Jazz. "She fully gone." Jack said with a sad face. Jack all ways want to destroy a ghost but not _kill_ it. Jack words reach Danny and Dani ears. Dani fell to the ground crying that she never get to know the ghost-girl now. Danny on the the hand kept looking at Jazz. All the memories playing though Danny mind. From the time Jazz took care of him when he was a baby, the time he stood up for her when they where kids, the time she and him trick Vlad, and the time the call themselves the Phantom Siblings. Grovener voice bought Danny out of his thoughts. "You're next Killer!" He yell. Danny doesn't look at him but knew that Grovener was the one that kill his sister. Danny crush his fist and looks away from Jazz. Dani look up to Danny and saw the anger on his face. "I...won't let you... get away...with this!" Danny try to say though his anger. "I all ready have!" Grovener yell bragged over Jazz death. "I won't let you." Danny said again. Dark clouds begin to surround the sky has Danny try to control the power in side him. Dani back away from Danny for she never saw Danny _this_ angry. Lighting flash in the sky as Danny bought his head up. His hair turn into to flames and his eyes turn white before Danny bought his head up make his hair and eyes turn back to normal. Dani eyes went wide as she saw what was happen to Danny. Iris feel it too. "Iris, what wrong?" Tucker ask. "Jazz Phantom she's,she's dead." She said "WHAT?" the whole school yell. "How do you know?"Star ask. "I can feel ghost energy." Iris answer. 'But what this new power?' Iris thought to herself. Lighting flash again and again as Danny hair and eyes kept changed back and forth. "Danny." Jazz's voice said in his head. Danny pupils disappear as he threw his head in the air releasing the energy inside him. "JAZZZZZZZZ!" Danny yell as his snow white hair turn in to white flames and his eyes turn silver white as they return. Dani stood there in shock seeing Danny new form. Danny turn to her and said "Dani, go take Jazz's body and get some where safe, got it?" Dani stood there not moving. "Grrrrr, DO WHAT I TELL YOU!", Danny shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dani nods and runs to Jazz's body. Danny turns told Grovener who was in shock. 'What is he?' Grovener thought. "Grovener you are go to wish you never would have come to earth.", Danny said, "I"M TAKING YOU DOWN!"

Phantom Fan 21 here. First, I want to thank TrojanHalks2012 for letting me use his Phantom Fury. Second, like I said in the story I don't like killing the main hero's but I need something to cause Danny to use, as I call it, the Super Ghost Form. The part of the memories came from a New grounds movie call the Rise of Mushroom Kingdom part 4 and the transforming scene came from Dragon Ball Z. And third, sorry for the late update. I didn't get up until after 3 pm. I never sleep that long. Well, tell me what you think. Until then "See you next time."


	3. Super Ghost Danny Vs Grovener

**Don't own DP or the Phantom Fury  
><strong>

**Super Ghost Danny Vs. Grovener**

Danny floated up to Grovener, who was still in shock, and cross his arm. Grovener snap out of his shock and threw an ecto-blast at him. Danny made no move as the blast hit him. Smiling, Grovener relax. But was up back into shock as he saw Danny still in the same spot as the blast never hit him. Dani was also in shock. 'Wow, he wasn't faze at all!' she thought. "I think that ghost-girl death cause that transformed for the ghost-boy." Jack said. "But how did he?", Maddie ask,"and why didn't he do it before". Grovener heard Maddie questions and thought the same. Danny heard as well and answer, "This is a new power, I never use this because I never knew I had it." 'Danny never knew he had it?', Dani thought to herself, 'dose that mean _I _have it too?' Grovener snap out of his shock again and threw a punch which Danny block with his foot. Grovener try again and again to hit Danny but Danny just move out of the way or block it. "STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT ME!" Grovener yell. "All right." Danny said and punch him in the gut. "Gaaa!" Grovener yell. If feel like he was hit by a huge fist of ectoplasm. Dani,Jack,and Maddie stood there in huge shock. "That for Jazz." he said. "Is Danny that powerful?" Dani ask out loud. 'What is HE?' Grovener yell in his head.

Back at the school Iris fell Danny power. "No,no way!" Iris said. "What is it?" Sam ask. "It's Danny Phantom, his power, it's,it's..." Iris answer. "It what?" Tucker ask her. "Change." was all Iris could say. "Change how?" Paulina ask. "I don't know, one minuet his power was normal and now it different." Iris said in shock. (A/N OK I need to stop put down shock.) "I think we need to head to the fight." Tucker said. "That the best thing I ever hear from a Greek." Dash said and run out the door. "DASH! STOP!"Iris yell. Dash stop and look at Iris. "Do you know where they are?" she ask him. Dash did hear what Mr. Lancer said when he was talking to the Fentons. "Sorry, I forgot." Dash said. "Forgot,FORGOT!" Star yell. "We all heard what said on the phone so, how did you forget?" Star yell again. "Clam yourself Ms. Light." Mr. Lancer told her. (A/N Yes I give Star the last name Light, like star light, star bright, the first I star see tonight.) "Let head to the park, I can feel Danny ghost energy there." Iris said. Everyone nods and heads out.

Dani was surprise that every blow Grovener land on Danny it didn't hurt him and every time _Danny _land a blow Grovener was let paralysis. Danny Kick Grovener away saying "That for the people you hurt." Grovener didn't understand, three months ago he was stronger then Killer and now Killer _stronger_ then _him_! "I won't lose to a weakly ghost like you KILLER!" he yell to Danny. "Dude, I told once, I told _twice _and I'll tell you _again_, my name is not _KILLER!_." Danny said back. "Ghost like you are weak just like your wife." Grovener said. Danny snap at Jazz begin call his wife again. "Her name is _Jazz Phantom_, my older **_Sister_**!" he yell releasing more of his ecto-enegry. Grovener never felt this power before. 'How did he have this much power?' he ask himself again.

When the school got to the park, Iris eyes wide at the sight of Danny,as everyone else. "What with Phantom's hair?" Kwan ask. "It can't be.", Iris said, "but it was a myth." "What was a myth?" Tucker ask. "5000 years ago a ghost by the name King Phantom was the first ghost to receive that power that make the ghost more powerful,more faster,and more stronger. but King only use the power to defeat his most powerful enemies. His people call it King's Fury at first but when King offer his afterlife to save his people, they try to get as well but none have receive it like King. As the years past the King's fury was forgotten. Some rename it Phantom Fury and said that the power is very rare and no ghost has receive it in the past 5000 years." Iris said in one breath. "Until now right?" Tucker ask. Iris nods and watch the fight.

Danny kelp dodge Grovener attack then disappear. Grovener look around, but saw no sign of Danny. "Where are you?" He yell. "Psst, behind you." A voice said. Grovener turn only to met Danny was knock into the ground and drag across from it to Dani, who grab Jazz's body and jump out of the way. Grovener pick himself up and was bind in rang. "HOW CAN HE BE THAT STRONG!", he yell, I"M GROVENER PHANTOM THE HAIR TO GHOST ZONE!" He threw ecto-blast after ecto-blast at Danny who did not move. "Huh, will her ever learn?" Danny ask himself before the blasts hit him. "DANNY!" Dani shouted for her cousin. Grovener stop throw ecto-blasts and started laughing. Dani look at the smoke then at Grovener. "You are going down!" Dani yell. "DANI! STOP!" Dani turn to the voice which was coming from the smoke. It clear and Danny was still floated there. "This is my fight, stay out of it." he told her. Grovener couldn't believe it. 'He took the blasts head on and he **still** alive.' "Who are you" Grovener ask. "Funny, I didn't hear you say please." Danny tease. "Fine then, PLEASE!" Grovener yell as he threw a ecto-beam. Danny swats it away as if was noting. Grovener back away in shock. "Since you ask I'll tell you." Danny said as he bought more of his energy out. "My name is _**DANNY PHANTOM**_!, the ghost hero of Amity Park and younger brother of _**JAZZ PHANTOM**_." He yell then charge at Grovener. "I don't know how you came back but I will make sure you _never _come back!" Danny yell as he threw an ecto-beam at Grovener. Grovener threw his ecto-beam but it was no good. "No!,NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yell as Danny's ecto-beam overpower his and was rip apart molecule by molecule. Even his red ring was destroy. Danny stop his attack and walk up to Dani and Jazz's body. Danny knee to his fall sister and said "Rest easy Jazz, I will begun you back." Danny pick up his sister and walk up to his partners. What he said next no one was saw coming. "Can you help me begun my sister back?"

Phantom Fan 21 here. Fanlly done with this Chapter. Man my back killing me. I have to bent over just to see any mistakes I made. So am I going to begun Jazz back? I never tell. (just between you and me, I will in the next chapter.) Sorry couldn't help myself Well until then "See you next time."


	4. Jazz's Rebirth

**Do not own DP  
><strong>

**Jazz's Rebirth **

****"You want us to help you?" Jack ask. He and Maddie was shock that Phantom ask them, _them_ who been hunting Phantom, for help. "Why do you what us to help you?" Maddie had to ask. "Jazz Phantom is one of the reason I protect Amity Park, I can't live without her." Danny answer. "Uh...you're a ghost." Jack point out. "You know what he means." Dani spoke up. Danny nods to Dani. "Why your new form is cool and all, can you change back?" Jack ask. Danny then notices that he was still in his new power up form. He smiles and powers down. Danny's hair and eyes turn back to snow white and glowing green. Maddie look in Phantom's eyes and saw the sadness in them."All right we'll help you." Maddie said. Jack turn to his wife with an surprise face. Danny smiles brightly and set Jazz down and hugs his mom. Maddie was surprise at Phantom's never knew Phantom to hug her, But it felt like Phantom has _all ways_ hug her. "This great Danny.",Dani said ,"you get to see your girl friend again." Danny release the hug on his mom and turns to Dani. "Jazz is my sister Dani." Danny told her calmly. "Sorry." Dani said. "Let's head back to the house." Maddie told them. "Yeah and we can finally start doing some test's." Jack said with a grin. "NO TEST'S!" Danny yell. "Awww." Jack whine.

Later at Fentons Works, Jack and Maddie began to work on plans to see if they can begin Phantom's sister back. Maddie saw that Phantom was telling the truth when she look in Phantom's eyes. They work almost nonstop to find a plan that will work. Finally, Jack said "Maddie let's take a break and get something to eat." Maddie nods. She was getting hungry herself. When they got up stairs, they where shock to see Phantom cooking. "You can cook?" Jack ask. "Yeah," Danny said, "my parents kept begin the food they cook to life." Jack and Maddie look at Phantom. "How do you know that _we_ begin food to life?" Maddie ask. Danny panics and quickly said "I had parents just like you." "Hey Danny," Dani said as she flew in the room,"is the food done yet?' "Just about." Danny answer. Maddie was wondering why the small Phantoms was asking when the food was done. "Dani, can you get the plates?" Danny ask. "Sure thing, cuz." Dani said and grab four plates. "Why did you grab four?" Jack ask. "Because Danny and I got to eat too." She answer. Maddie turn to Phantom and ask "You can eat?" "Yes," Danny said,"me and Dani are different type of ghost, where we can eat and sleep." Danny put the food on the plates and said "Eat up, you have a lot of work to do.

Back in the lab questions was running through Maddie mine. How can they eat and sleep? How are they different from other ghost? Theses pop up with other questions that Maddie dose not get. But push the questions aside and went back to finding away to begin Phantom sister back.

Later that day, Danny went up to the ghost portal and was stop by Maddie. "What are you doing?," she ask, "your not lining to us are you?" "No.," Danny said, "I'm going to see a friend to see if he has any plans to help you with." Danny turn from his mother and flew in the Ghost Zone. Maddie watch and turns around to get back to work.

Danny come back a few hours later, thanks to Walker and his goons, to see that his mom and dad asleep on the desk. Danny smiles and get's Dani and take his parents to bed. Danny went to his bed and Dani ask if she can sleep in his bed. Danny share his bed and they both feel asleep.

The next morning Jack and Maddie went back to the lab and Danny and Dani went to check for ghost attacks. Later Danny and Dani come back to see Jack and Maddie on the crouch looking very tried. "Well?" Danny ask. Ever since his parents said yes he couldn't wait to see his sister. "We're sorry Phantom." Jack said. "We fail." Maddie ask. "No," Danny said, "NO! you can't! there has to been away!" "Danny calm down,"Dani said, "did Frostbite have any plans that can help?" "No" Danny answer. "Then I guess we should bury her." Jack thought. Danny said noting but nods. "You don't have to." said a voice. Everyone turn around and Danny yell "CLOCKWORK!" Danny was happy to see Clockwork. If any one can help it Clockwork. "You try your best Mr. and Mrs. Fentons." Clockwork turn to Jack and Maddie. "How do you know us?" Jack ask. Danny answer for Clockwork." He's the master of time and he knows everything." "Really?,Cool" Dani said. Clockwork smiles and said "Danny don't you have a question to ask?" Danny knew that Clockwork all ready knew it but ask any way. "Do you have a way to begin my sister back?" Yes and No," Clockworks said, "No because I'm forbidden to begin people back. And yes because I do have away but only _you _can to it Danny." "Me?" Danny ask. "Yes, your new form has the power to do so." Clockwork answer. "My new form?"Danny ask himself then remember that he got that form yesterday. "Care to give it a try?" Clockwork ask.

In the lab Jazz's body was laying on a table. Danny turn to Clockwork and ask,"You sure this will work?" "Yes and noting will go wrong." Clockwork told him. Danny turns back to his sister and sheared of the power he got. He fond it and let it out. Danny's snow white hair turn into white flames and his green eyes turns silver white again. "Now take some of that energy and give it to your sister." Clockwork told him. Danny brought froth and precto-blast in his hand and put it over Jazz's heart. The power levies Danny's hand and surround Jazz's body the light fade away and Danny look at Jazz's face. Danny saw Jazz's finger move. "Jazz?" He ask. " Jazz open her eyes. "Danny, what happen?" Danny hug his sister and told her, "Grovener kill you but we brought you back." "Danny, why is your hair on fire?" Jazz ask. Danny smiles and answer, "it my new form." Danny turns to Clockwork and said "Thank you Clockwork." "A thank you is not needed," Clockwork said, "I just want to make sure you never be come him." Danny then hugs Clockwork. "Take the thank you Clockwork," Danny said, "I got a feel that you are in trouble again." Clockwork hugs Danny back and said "Yes I am, fare well" Clockwork release Danny and disappear. Hey where own kids?" Jack yell. Maddie face palm herself. She can believe that they forgot their kids. "They're safe," Danny said, "you see them soon. Danny turns to Jazz and Dani then turns back. "Thank you for your help, can we call a truths?" He said. Maddie held out her hand and said "Truths ." Danny smile and fly's off with his sister and cousin. 'A new day is born' Danny thought. They fly off the sun as the seance turn to Clockwork liar.

Clockwork turn to his visitors and said "I only told how to begin her back. I didn't said what will happen if she got some of Danny's Phantom Fury. "You know that you have to keep an closer eye on the boy." said one. "And make sure his sister dose not cont to use her powers." said the other. Clockwork turns and said "Jazz got her ghost powers because she wants to help Danny. It her choice that if she want to use them or not." Clockwork turns back to the seance and see Jack and Maddie hug their kids as the came home. Danny brought Danielle inside and told his parents about her. "Beside Danny need his family to help him keep his promise." Clockwork added as the seance zoom in for a new family pose.

The End

Hey Phantom Fan 21 here. That Book 2. I got to said I had a hard time to find out how to begin Jazz back. Then it hit me. Give Jazz some of Danny power. And a note to all readers, I don't updates on Wednesday or the weekends. I stay off the computers on those days. Tell me what what think and I will will try to make my paragraphs smaller. Until then "See you next time."


End file.
